A very happy birthday
by Smallvillegirl2
Summary: I know its late but this is for Ikuto's birthday. Amuto! One-Shot


**Ok well heres a quick little one-shot in honor of Ikuto's birthday. Yes I know its late but hey I only really get time on Saturdays, so whatever. At least I'm writing this right? I'm writing this when I should be packing..... Oh well. So on with the story.

* * *

**Ikuto slowly walked through the park. It was eleven o'clock at night so he didn't expect anyone to be out. He walked until he reached the spot where he played his violin. He placed his case down and opened it. He reached inside and took out his violin. Ikuto then stood upright and placed the bow to a string. He began to play his sorrowful song.

Today was December 1st. His birthday. And not once had he seen the girl he loved. He looked for her but sad couldn't find her anywhere. He sighed as he continued playing. Yoru floated near his head. He knew Ikuto was upset but he could do nothing about it.

" Ikuto, nya." Yoru said.

" Go away Yoru." Ikuto said.

" But Ikuto-" Yoru started.

Ikuto stopped playing his violin for a second and turned towards Yoru.

" I said go away. I'm not in the mood for company." Ikuto said before playing his violin again.

Yoru sadly flew away to find his cat friends.

_' Only 45 minutes more then its the next day.' _Ikuto thought.

As he played he thought he heard footsteps but he didn't stop playing. The footsteps grew louder. It sounded like someone was running towards him. But he didn't care. He closed his eyes and continued with his song. Finally the footsteps stopped.

" I found you. Finally." A voice said.

Ikuto's eyes snapped open. He'd know that voice anywhere. It was the voice of the one he loved. Hinamori Amu.

Amu was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Slowly she made her way up to him.

_' Why is she out so late? And she said " I found you." Does that mean she was looking for me?' _Ikuto thought.

" What are you doing out so late?" Ikuto asked.

" Looking for you. I have been trying to find you all day." Amu said.

" Well here I am. You found me. Now go away." Ikuto said.

" No. Not until I give you your present." Amu said.

_' Present? She knows it my birthday?'_ Ikuto though with confusion.

" Yeah. I bought you a birthday present and so did my chara's**( A/N: Yes Dia in included in her chara's.)**. Well actually thay made me buy their presents for you." Amu said.

" Your chara's got me presents?" Ikuto asked.

" Yep. They're all in my bag." Amu said pointing to the bag she was holding.

" Well alright then. Why don't you give me what you bought first." Ikuto said with a smile.

" Ok. Its not much but I really hope you like them." Amu said.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a wrapped present. She blushed then handed it to Ikuto. He took of the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a few CDs. Ikuto looked at the titles and saw that they were all of bands he liked and CDs he wanted.

" Wow Amu thank you. How'd you know what bands I like?" Ikuto asked.

" I got Utau to tell me." Amu said blushing more.

Ikuto laughed a bit.

" Ok so which one do you want to give me next?" Ikuto asked.

" Miki's." Amu said.

She reached back into her bag and pulled out another wrapped present. She handed it over to him. He carefully unwrapped the gift. Inside was violin care kit that could easily fit into its case.

" Wow your chara has good ideas. Thank her for me." Ikuto said.

" I will. Ok now on to Dia's present." Amu said handing him a small wrapped package.

Ikuto opened it up to find a silver cross with diamonds on it.

" This must have cost a lot of money." Ikuto said with surprise.

" Kinda. But I saved up a lot so I wasn't worried." Amu said.

" You saved up to get me presents?" Ikuto asked.

" W-Well y-yeah." Amu said blushing again.

Ikuto smiled.

" Alright here's Ran's present." Amu said handing him another wrapped gift.

Ikuto opened it up to find....

" Catnip?" Ikuto said.

" Yeah. I'm sorry. Ran thought it was a good idea." Amu said with a laugh.

" Well it was." Ikuto said.

" Ok here is Su's present. She actually made your present herself. But I had to buy the ingredients." Amu said.

She took out two packages and handed them both to him.

" Which one should I open first?" Ikuto asked with a smile.

" Uh I think the small one." Amu said.

Ikuto unwrapped the small one. Inside was a colorful container. He opened the container and found a small chocolate cake with chocolate icing and the words ' Happy Birthday Ikuto' on it in dark blue icing. On it where 17 candles. Amu pulled out a lighter and lit all 17 candles.

" Make a wish." Amu said with a smile.

Ikuto smiled. He thought for a moment then blew out his candles. There was one that didn't get blown out. It was a pink candle. Ikuto smirked then blew out the last candle.

" Open the other one." Amu said.

Ikuto unwrapped the package to find two small containers. He opened one and found melted chocolate. He opened the other one and found strawberries.

" Its a chocolate fondue. Somehow the chocolate is still warm. I have no idea hoe though. But its Su so she probably did something." Amu said.

" Hmm well it certainly is a good present. Thank her. And thank the others too. And thank you again Amu." Ikuto said.

" Your welcome." Amu said.

" So do you want to share the chocolate fondue with me?" He asked.

" S-sure." Amu said.

He picked up and strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate. He pulled it out then plopped the strawberry in his mouth. Amu had been right, it was still warm. Amu grabbed a strawberry and did the same thing. After a while Ikuto looked at Amu and noticed she had chocolate on the side of her mouth. He moved closer to her and leaned so his face was right in front of her's. She blushed darker then the strawberries they were eating.

" I-Ikuto." Amu said.

Ikuto smirked then lent closer. He then licked the chocolate off her mouth. Amu gasped. Ikuto pulled back with a smirk. He sat beside Amu looking into her eyes. She seemed to be debating something.

" Ikuto?" Amu said.

" Yeah?" He asked.

" I have one more present for you." Amu said.

" Really? What is i-" Ikuto said but was cut off when Amu's lips crushed against his. This took him by surprise. But soon he got over his shock and kissed back. They pulled away then heard the big clock tower strike midnight.

" My wish came true." Ikuto stated.

" Really? You wished for me to kiss you?" Amu asked.

" Yeah." Ikuto said.

" Why?" Amu asked.

" Isn't it obvious? I love you Amu. I always have.

" I love you too Ikuto." Amu said then pressed her lips to his yet again.

* * *

**Ok well I hoped you liked it. That seriously just came off the top of my head. No joke. I didn't even have a plot for this. Oh and if your wondering, Amu's parents and Ami are away on vacation so Amu was home alone. So please review!!**


End file.
